La Guerre des Clans : Berceuse
by TyCooky
Summary: Quelques jour après la naissance des petits de Poil d'Écureuil, un petit chat est découvert par Feuille de Lune. Petit Hérisson est porteuse de l'étrange prédiction du Clan des Étoiles. Que devra t elle accomplir ? Quel sera son incroyable destin ?
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteure :** Me revoilà avec une FanFiction portant sur La Guerre des Clans. Alors, je vous conseille fortement de lire tous les livre, au moins jusqu'à Vision (livre saison 3. num 1)**.**Donc mon histoire commence comme au début de Vision, mais du point de vue de mon personnage principal. J'essaie de suivre l'histoire, et les Clans sont formés comme dans le livre. Je suis Française et à l'heure actuelle je n'ai pas lu les livres au-dela de Vision, ce qui signifie que passé la fin du passage remixé de Vision, je ferais mon histoire comme je l'entend. Voilà, lisez et n'hésitez pas à reviewer !

**Disclaimer :** Les chats, les termes et les coutumes -hormi Petit Hérisson- appartiennent à Erin Hunter.

**Raiting :** K

* * *

><p><strong> Prologue<strong>

Une forme indistincte s'agita aux bord de l'eau. Elle se leva sous la clarté de la demi-lune. D'autres félins étaient allongés à ses cotés. Ils s'éveillèrent à leur tour. Une femelle à la fourrure dorée bailla puis s'étira dans un mouvement gracieux. « Nous ferions mieux de retourner dans nos Clans respectifs, miaula-t-elle.

-Oui, le Clan des Étoiles ne semble pas très bavard ce soir » acquiesça un petit mâle à la fourrure sombre tigrée. Il se tourna vers les autres. Son regard s'attarda sur une femelle qui fixait l'entrée comme si un blaireau s'y fut caché. « Y a-t-il un problème Feuille de Lune ? » s'enquit-il. La jeune chatte tourna la tête vers elle avant de la secouer. « Non, il n'y a rien, chuchota-t-elle.

-Si, miaula la chatte dorée. On voit bien qu'il y a un problème. Elle s'avança vers son amie. Si tu ne peux pas en parler, ce n'est pas grave, mais arrête de fixer ce tunnel de ronce, ça commence a me faire peur. La chatte tigrée courba l'échine. Elle ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit en entendant les autres hoqueter autour d'elle. Une forte lumière se déversait sur le bassin, et un vent très fort ridait la surface de l'eau. Feuille de Lune s'avança. _Pour que la confiance revienne, les épines du Tonnerre seront sacrifiées puis les astres les ramèneront. _La lumière s'évanouit aussitôt laissant la chatte tigrée un peu secouée penchée sur une toute petite forme immobile. Les autres félins s'approchèrent d'elle. Visiblement, tous avaient entendu. Leur yeux se baissèrent sur la boule de fourrure brune clair apparue avec le flot de lumière. _Un chaton !_ Un chat brun s'avança et posa sa queue sur l'épaule de Feuille de Lune. « Je... Je pense que tu devrait la ramener à ton camp, miaula-t-il.

-Pourquoi devrais-je la récupérer, moi, s'étonna-t-elle.

-Vous avez tous entendu cette voix, n'est ce pas, rétorqua-t-il. Elle a dit les épines du _Tonnerre_. C'est donc sans doute à toi qu'il revient de récupérer ce chaton. » Les yeux de la chatte se posèrent sur la boule de poil immobile, puis s'adoucirent d'un coup. « Et je vais lui dire quoi, moi à Étoile de Feu, soupira-t-elle.

-La vérité, miaula le mâle brun d'un ton sec. Tout ce qui s'est passé. Qui sait, peut-être que que ce chaton a sa place dans les Clan. »

La chatte tigrée poussa un soupir las.

« Tu as sans doute raison, Écorce de Chêne. Je vais la prendre avec moi. »

Elle attrapa le chaton par la peau du cou. Elle la reposa, prise d'un doute soudain. Elle plaqua son oreille contre la poitrine du petit animal. Pas un mouvement ne trahissait sa respiration. Elle ressemblait à une morte, pourtant elle l'attrapa et s'éloigna du bassin. Elle descendit le long du torrent en ruminant les étranges paroles entendues sur le bord de la source. Dans sa gueule, le chaton s'agita. Sa petite bouche s'ouvrit sur un miaulement muet, comme un nouveau né qui respire pour la première fois. Elle bifurqua et sentit la petite frissonner. Il fallait vite le mettre en sureté. Elle accéléra le pas et fut vite sous le couvert des arbres. Elle s'engouffra dans le tunnel de ronces qui protégeait l'entrée du camp. Elle se dirigea vers un petit éboulis, qu'elle escalada rapidement avant de s'engouffrer dans une petite trouée dans la parois rocheuse. Un matou roux était allongé sur une litière de mousse, en compagnie d'une guerrière roux pâle. Les oreilles du meneur se dressèrent, et Feuille du Lune déposa la petite boule de poils sur le sol. Le regard du meneur s'adoucit puis se posa sur la guérisseuse. La chatte lui raconta, et la guerrière roux pâle, couchée aux cotés du chef, ouvrait la bouche un peu plus grande à chaque phrase.

« Voilà pourquoi je l'ai ramené, finit-elle. Que devons nous faire d'elle ? »

Le matou roux se leva et donna un coup de langue sur l'oreille de la chatte tigrée avant de lui dire :

« Amène la donc à la pouponnière. Fleur de Bruyère s'occupera d'elle, comme elle s'occupe de Petit Lion, Petit Houx et Petit Geai. »

La chatte se pencha et attrapa le chaton par la peau du cou, avant de se reprendre. « Que dois-je dire à Fleur de Bruyère ? » Le meneur se leva et répondit :

« Je vais lui parler. Une dernière chose. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

Feuille de Lune n'en savait rien.

« Je ne suis pas sa mère, mais j'aimerais l'appeler Petit Hérisson. » Le matou roux acquiesça. « Cette petite s'appelle donc Petit Hérisson » miaula-t-il.

* * *

><p>Une 'tite review ? :D<p> 


	2. Chapitre I

**Note de l'auteure :** Et me revoilà :D la suite a été un peu longue en fait ^^ menfin ^^ si les événement s'enchainent rapidement c'est... nan en fait j'ai pas d'excuses, c'est juste que je l'ai pas fait exprès ^^ Bonne lecture, et hésitez pas à reviewer ^^

**Disclaimer :** Les chats, les termes et les coutumes -hormi Petit Hérisson (Nuage de Hérisson est la même personne)- appartiennent à Erin Hunter.

**Raiting :** K

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Petit Hérisson sursauta. Une masse grise venait d'atterrir près d'elle, sur les chatons de Fleur de Bruyère.

« Petit Geai, soupira la reine. Fais un peu attention !

-Pardon, Fleur de Bruyère, s'excusa le chaton gris. Je ne leur ai pas fais mal, au moins ? »

Fleur de Bruyère maugréa une réponse et accepta les excuses du petit avant de leur suggérer sèchement à lui et à ses frères et sœurs d'aller jouer plus loin. Petit Hérisson feula. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le petit mâle gris était toujours aussi bizarre. Sa cécité en inquiétait plus d'un, et pourtant, la petite chatte était sure qu'il n'avait rien d'inquiétant. Petit Geai était parfaitement capable de voir... Mais sans ses yeux. Elle était convaincue que le petit mâle pouvait être un avantage de taille.

_Pas seulement en combat_, songea-t-elle. _Mais aussi dans d'autres choses._ Elle le sentait.

_Il possède une aura de force et de euh...euh... _La petite chatte se creusa la tête pour trouver le nom adéquat. _De... volonté...? _Elle n'était pas sure que c'était le bon terme, mais il semblait convenir pour l'instant. Elle observa Petit Geai, Petit Houx et Petit Lion jouer avec une souris. Ils l'avaient posée et Feuille de Lune s'approchait d'eux. Une forte odeur prit la jeune chatte à la gorge. Elle émanait visiblement d'un petit étourneau pourri. Elle allait s'approcher lorsqu'elle remarqua que les oreilles de Petit Geai s'étaient dressées et que ses yeux aveugles fixaient l'entrée du tunnel de ronces.

C'est alors que Cœur d'Épines déboula dans la combe et poussa un miaulement paniqué :

« Il y a un cadavre de renard sur notre territoire ! »

Étoile de Feu sortit de son antre, sa fourrure rousse s'embrasant au soleil et demanda :

« Mâle ou femelle ?

-Femelle, répondit le guerrier brun.

-Reste à savoir si elle a des petits, déclara le rouquin.

-La renarde sentait le lait, l'informa un membre de la patrouille.

-Nous sommes donc sur qu'elle avait des petits, marmonna le meneur dont les yeux trahissaient une vive inquiétude.

La petite n'en écouta pas plus. Après tout, elle n'était pas encore apprentie, encore moins guerrière. Elle se réjouit en silence de ne pas devoir partir à la chasse aux renardeaux. Elle préférait laisser ça aux autres. Elle retourna sur sa couche et aperçu Petit Houx et ses frère parler à leur père, Griffe de Ronce, la fourrure ébouriffée. Lorsque leur lieutenant s'éloigna elle s'approcha et entendit ses camarades parler de partir à la chasse aux renardeaux. En entendant cela, la petite poussa un miaulement de consternation étouffé.

« Vous êtes fous, s'étrangla-t-elle. Laissez ça aux guerriers, ils iront plus vite que vous.

-Tais-toi, feula Petit Lion. Cela ne te regarde pas, on ne t'a pas invité !

-Encore heureux, cracha Petit Hérisson. Je tiens à mon baptême d'apprentie, moi. Visiblement, ça n'a pas l'air de vous gêner d'avoir à attendre encore une lune...

-Tu dit n'importe quoi, s'indigna Petit Houx. Si nous débusquons les renardeaux, Étoile de Feu sera forcé d'avancer notre baptême !

-Ne dit pas d'idioties, s'emporta la petite chatte tigrée. Et si vous vous faisiez tuer, quel bien le Clan gagnerait-il ?

-Nous ne nous ferons pas tuer, feula Petit Lion. Ce sont les renardeaux qui s'en iront cervelle de souris.

-Vous n'êtes pas des apprentis, soupira-t-elle. Et toi tu ne voit même pas où tu poses les pattes ! » En entendant cela, la fourrure de Petit Geai c'était ébouriffée. Il poussa un grognement et sauta sur Petit Hérisson. La petite chatte avait prévu l'attaque et roula sur le dos. Petit Geai atterri à coté de Petit Hérisson. Celle ci glissa sous son ventre et sauta pour rouler sur le coté, en entrainant Petit Geai sous son dos. Le chaton poussa un miaulement de protestation avant d'être relâché par sa camarade. « Pensez à ce que je vous ai dit, miaula-t-elle, hautaine. »

Sur ce elle s'en alla, regardant ses trois camarades hausser les épaules avant de s'engouffrer dans le tunnel de ronces. Elle feula et entra dans la pouponnière. La petite chatte entreprit de faire sa toilette.

« Étoile de Feu m'a dit que toi, Petit Geai, Petit Houx et Petit Lion alliez bientôt devenir apprentis, miaula Fleur de Bruyère à son oreille.

-Quelle bonne nouvelle, répondit la petite chatte en songeant, que si ses camarades étaient découverts, ils ne deviendrait pas apprentis de sitôt.

-Tu veux bien aller le leur dire, demanda la reine grise.

-Oui, mais pas maintenant, je veux faire une sieste avant.

-D'accord » murmura la chatte grise avant de ramener ses pattes sous elle et de fermer les yeux.

« Où sont Petit Houx et ses frères ! » Le même miaulement résonnait dans le camp. Petit Hérisson sortit de la pouponnière. Elle s'assit et ramena sa queue devant ses pattes avant de crier à Feuille de Lune qui faisait les cents pas devant sa tanière :

« Je sais où sont Petit Houx, Petit Lion et Petit Geai » miaula-t-elle. La guérisseuse la regarda, puis la rejoint en quelques bonds.

« Où, demanda-t-elle, ses yeux trahissant une vive inquiétude.

-Eh bien, disons que si ils sont retrouvés, ils y a de fortes chances pour qu'il soient de la chair à renard, répondit-elle en gloussant.

-Quoi, s'étrangla-t-elle. Tu veux dire qu'ils sont sortis chasser les renardeaux ?

-Oui » miaula-t-elle calmement. La guérisseuse bondit vers son chef avant d'entendre Fleur de Bruyère pousser un cri inquiet. Entre ses pattes se trouvait un petit tas de fourrure grise. Petit Geai ! Petit Hérisson s'approcha et regarda la petite chose devant elle. Elle feula et se détourna. Un cri leur parvient depuis le tunnel et Griffe de Ronce -son lieutenant- ainsi que sa patrouille déboulèrent dans la combe. Deux des membres portaient Petit Lion et Petit Houx. Griffe de Ronce les assis au milieu de la clairière. Il se précipita vers Petit Geai que Feuille de Lune transportait dans sa tanière. Une lueur triomphale dans les yeux, Petit Hérisson se tourna vers les deux petits assis au milieu de la clairière, la tête basse.

« Coucou, leur fit-elle.

-Viens pas cracher ton venin ici stupide boule de poils, feula Petit Houx.

-Eh ça va, miaula calmement la petite chatte brun clair tigré. C'est pas ma faute, si à cause de vos bêtises, votre baptême d'apprenti va être retardé !

-Ne ment pas, cracha la jeune chatte noire. Notre baptême n'a pas encore été décidé !

-Si. » Le miaulement grave d'Étoile de Feu les surpris. Il toisa durement les trois chatons avant de reprendre. « Il avait été décidé que la cérémonie se tiendrait ce soir, mais vu vos bêtises, vous n'êtes pas près de devenir apprenti !

-Moi aussi ? Demanda Petit Hérisson d'un air effronté.

-Non, pas toi, ronronna le meneur. Tu n'as pas fait la même bêtise qu'eux. Ton baptême se tiendra se soir, retourne dans la pouponnière. » La petite chatte s'exécuta et laissa Étoile de Feu sermonner Petit Houx et Petit Lion. Elle se dirigea vers la pouponnière et appela Petit Givre et Petit Renard, les deux petits de Fleur de Bruyère. Les deux chaton lui sautèrent dessus et la chatte tigrée roula sur le dos.

« Je vais devenir apprentie, miaula fièrement la jeune chatte. » Petit Givre ouvra tout grand ses yeux.

« Génial, brailla-t-il avant de miauler plus doucement. Mais alors tu ne dormiras plus avec nous ? » D'entre tous les petits de la pouponnière, Petit Hérisson s'était plus rapprochée de Petit Renard et Petit Givre que des trois autres petits.

« Non, miaula-t-elle d'une voix douce. Pendant que vous jouerez, moi j'irai chercher les tiques de la fourrure de Poil de Souris ! »

Le meneur roux sortit de sous la Corniche et bondit en poussant un cri de ralliement.

« Que tous ceux qui sont en âge de chasser s'approchent de la Corniche pour une assemblée du Clan ! »

Lentement, des silhouettes sombres sortirent des ombres et vinrent s'assoir sous le regard serein de leur chef. Le meneur couleur de flamme reprit d'une voix forte.

« Si je vous ai rassemblés, c'est pour pouvoir accomplir une tâche que j'aime accomplir. Petit Hérisson, qui a atteint ses six lunes, est désormais prête à devenir une apprentie ! Même si elle est légèrement plus jeune que Petit Houx, Petit Geai et Petit Lion, elle reste plus réfléchie, et je la juge apte à commencer l'entrainement. Petit Hérisson »

La petite chatte tigrée s'avança la tête haute avec une souveraine dignité de la Corniche où Étoile de Feu lui adressa un sourire avant de reprendre.

« Moi, Étoile de Feu, chef du Clan du Tonnerre, j'en appelle à nos ancêtres pour qu'ils se penchent sur ce chaton et la guident jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve en ses pattes la force de devenir chasseuse à son tour. A partir de ce jour et jusqu'à celui ou tu sera guerrière, tu t'appellera Nuage de Hérisson ! »

Le Clan clama le nom de la jeune chatte qui frissonnait en songeant aux taches et au plaisir qu'elle prendrait à protéger son Clan. Le rouquin attendit que la clameur se soit calmée avant de reprendre.

« Aile Blanche ! Poil de Fougère à fait du très bon travail avec toi, et malgré ton jeune âge, je te pense prête à prendre une apprentie. Aussi je te demandes de transmettre tous ce que tu as appris à cette apprentie. »

La chatte blanche comme la neige s'avança vers sa nouvelle apprentie et lui effleura le museau. Elle remercia d'un regard son mentor qui lui fit signe d'aller dans la tanière des apprentis, le soir commençant à tomber sur la combe. La chatte tigrée jeta un regard vers la pouponnière, d'où Petit Houx et Petit Lion lui jetèrent une regard noir.

* * *

><p>Alors, c'etait comment ^^ bien ? Reviewez, ça me fera plaisir *3*<p> 


End file.
